the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
DynamoTheDum
DynamoTheDum, also known as Dynamo, is a commentator who started commentaries in June 2014. He tends to act happy, sometimes mellow and somewhat sarcastic in his commentaries, but sometimes switches to an angry persona if necessary. History He originally started YouTube as a Let's Player in the summer of 2013 but quit due to getting bored of it and his videos not getting any attention. In the same year, Dynamo gained a small interest in commentaries after watching a few of Pikachu0Z's commentaries, particularly his commentaries on Chris Chan and Joshua Culvyhouse. In June 2014, Dynamo uploaded a commentary on Gligar13Vids onto his alternate channel, DynamoIs4Real, which is now his main channel for uploading videos. The video in question was heavily criticized by Mills Kohai, NESMario123, and ClayPot. Dynamo later uploaded two commentaries on SnackCakes2008 and two commentaries on Jared Milton before realizing that his commentaries were pointless. Dynamo uploaded one commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64's video on ClayPot before retiring. Despite this, he still remained active in the commentary community. During this time, Dynamo tried out other ideas, such as making a series called Weird Moments in (Nintendo) Commercials, which was inspired by JonTron's 'Top 10 Video Game Commercials.' However, just like Let's Plays, Dynamo grew bored of it and abandoned the idea. However, in Fall 2014, Dynamo returned with another commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64, this one being a commentary on his review of SammyClassicSonicFan, which received a positive feedback. He began to become more noticed as a commentator as early as February 2015. In July 2015, he became a member of Federation of the Exalted, along with becoming a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves in November 2015 before the two groups merged together in December 2015. He later left O.D.D. and rejoined F.O.X. in May 2016 during the group's revival. He joined The Cloud Palace in April 2018, and joined Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics in May 2019. Avatars Current * Vivian (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Main * Drapion (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Main * Roy (Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) Main * Necro (Street Fighter) Main * Ridley (Metroid) Main * Schwarzwald (The Big O) Main * 'Noire (OC) Main '(Mainly in non commentary videos) * Hoopa (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Nidoking (Pokémon Red and Blue) * Nekomaru Nidai (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Zangoose (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) * Typhlosion (Pokémon Gold and Silver) * Excadrill (Pokémon Black and White) * Elesa (Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) * Gosei Knight (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) * Kyoryu Silver (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Alolan Sandslash (Pokémon Sun and Moon) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) Retired * Newtralizer (TMNT 2012) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Azurill (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) non-commentary videos * L (Death Note) * Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) * Mismagius (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) * Mega Charizard X (Pokémon X and Y) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) * Fury/Dogold (Power Rangers Dino Charge/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Lusamine (Pokémon Sun and Moon) * Lisia (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) People he co-op'd with * George Raccoon * 8363MTR * JustCallMeHenry People who commentated on him * Dark Agumon * CommentJack * Derterifii Sucks * Halofan HP00 * Moonman Commentaries * Keyblade Master (joke) * Asriel 101 upgraded Trivia * One of his favorite game series is Pokémon, hence why he has so many Pokémon avatars. * One of his most common gags among commentators is his obsession with Mountain Dew Baja Blast. * 8363MTR, Fukiryuko, Boonslayer, and Lebers are his best friends. * He jokingly calls himself the commentary community's biggest egotist. * He also goes by Dynamo's Pizza, a nickname that was initially created by Mike J. as a joke. * He is heavily invested in music and collects CDs as a hobby, usually hard rock and metal. His favorite bands are Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Slipknot and Ghost, and as such often references them in places such as Twitter and Discord. * He considers his friend ClayPot to be the one to have influenced him to intially join the commentary community, and sees Akriloth2160 as his inspiration for his videos. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Tumblr Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:2014 Category:The Cloud Palace Category:D.I.E